TRAIN
by Peterwhile
Summary: "Aku diberi hadiah 2 tiket kereta shindai, jika kau tak mau tak apa. Aku akan coba ajak teman lain." (Junjou Romantica versi Narusasu) YAOI, bagi yang merasa STRAIGHT dan takut terinfeksi dilarang masuk!


TRAIN by Peterwhile

 _Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

 _I own nothing, but the story~_

Pria pirang itu menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah berbinar. Ditangannya ada dua buah tiket kereta api shindai hadiah dari pasiennya yang tidak jadi pergi akibat sakit perut karena kerang mentah beracun.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke-san, kau mau ikut denganku? Aku akan sangat senang kalau bepergian hanya berdua denganmu." Diiringi cengiran secerah matahari dia memperlihatkan satu tiket berwarna coklat itu pada si pemuda raven. "Katanya ini perjalan terakhir menjelang kereta itu di perbaharui, makanya pasienku berharap banyak supaya aku pergi dan mengambil beberapa gambar untuknya."

Pemuda putih itu menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasih pirangnya. Tetapi beban pekerjaan dan tugas yang menumpuk membuat sang uchiha─

"Aku tidak bisa."

─menolaknya.

Senyum manis itu perlahan luntur, bahu tegap makin merosot, netra biru pun kehilangan sinarnya. Pertanda bahwa si pirang─kecewa. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lagi walau tidak sesilau sebelumnya, "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak bisa, aku akan coba ajak teman nanti." Pemuda itu pergi berlalu setelah sebelumnya menepuk kecil surai hitam sang uchiha dan meninggalkannya termenung sendirian.

'Apa tadi katanya? Teman?. Oh tidak, dia pasti akan mengajak senior genit itu'

Dalam bayangannya, Sai-senpai (nama senior naruto di rs) berusaha menggoda kekasihnya dengan meliuk-liukkan tubuh telanjangnya dan menjulurkan lidah pada Sasuke. Seakan mengejek karena telah menyia-nyiakan pria tampan bertubuh atletis.

Sang uchiha menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tidak boleh! Dia milikku!" klaimnya.

Untuk itu, menjelang hari keberangkatan setiap malam pemuda uchiha itu pun lembur kerja. Meski kadang rasa kantuk menyerang, ia tetap bekerja demi menemani sang kekasih. Lagipula ini adalah jalan-jalan pertama mereka setelah sekian tahun berhubungan.

Hari-H, di stasiun XX

Kerumunan orang di stasiun cukup membuat Sasuke kewalahan mencari seseorang. Sekian menit celingak-celinguk kian kemari, maju mundur terdorong oleh orang ramai bahkan hingga salah orang membuatnya sedikit lelah, hingga kemudian ia melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning bergerak di tengah-tengah kerumunan. 'Ah! Itu dia!'

"Naruto!"

Kepala kuning itu menoleh, kembali menyembur Sasuke dengan senyum hangat.

"Wah Sasuke-san! Kau disini?" Uchiha itu masih terengah, karena tadi ia sedikit berlari ke tempat Naruto.

"Mana teman-mu?"

"Apa? oh, maksudmu sunbae?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan mematikan yang tidak disadari Naruto.

"Dia tidak disini, katanya pagi ini ada operasi dan follow up beberapa pasien." Jelas si pirang membuat si raven seakan mendapat angin segar seusai kepanasan. "Makanya aku berangkat sendiri." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tampak memberi sebotol air yang langsung ditenggak habis Sasuke. Ia juga mengelap keringat Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Jadi,kenapa kau disini? Ingin mengantarku ya?"

"Bodoh."

─eh?

.

.

Diluar jendela kereta semuanya terasa berlari, pepohonan, dedaunan, mendekat lalu menjauh. Bahkan satu persatu rumah penduduk mulai diterangi cahaya karena hari yang beranjak gelap.

"Jadi kau selama ini lembur agar bisa ikut denganku?." Pertanyaan penuh euforia itu dilontarkan pria pirang pada sang kekasih, pupilnya melebar respon senang dari tubuhnya, ia tidak percaya orang sekaku Sasuke bisa berubah manis seperti ini.

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya bergumam seadanya yang bahkan mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menatap Naruto kalau jantungnya sekacau ini,dan wajahnya memanas.

'Ah memalukan!'

Naruto terkekeh, ia sadar bahwa Sasuke sekarang sedang malu. Ia menangkup wajah putih dalam kedua tangan besarnya lalu dikecup beruntutan. Mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dan terakhir bibir, agak lama disana meskipun hanya menempel bukan lumatan. Naruto hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa sayang dan bahagianya pada Sasuke, juga rasa terima kasih.

Sampai ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dibawah sana. Benda yang mengeras. Bukan, itu bukan punya Naruto. Tapi─

─Sasuke!

Badannya gemetaran, wajahnya semakin memerah. Matanya sayu seperti ditutupi oleh sesuatu.

" N-Narutoh ~"

Naruto tertawa dalam hati menyadari jika Sasuke serindu itu dengan dirinya.

Baiklah, sepertinya akan ada beberapa ronde kedepannya. Hahahaha...

.

.

.

FIN

Quote :

Wkwkwk, bosen banget seharian ga tau mau ngapain eh malah kepikiran nulis. Karena ga ada ide, ya udah saya bikin aja Junjou romantica versi Narusasu. Hehehe...  
Maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan dan typo, ga sempat edit soalnya. Terakhir, makasih buat yang udah baca cerita aneh ini, apalagi yang ninggalin jejak. Love you~

─30 desember 2017


End file.
